


Rebel Yell

by sarensen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hux is a biter, Kinktober 2017, Lots of Cum, M/M, PWK (porn with karaoke), Pre-Canon, Public blowjob, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Smoking, Sthenolagnia, ass motorboating, canon-typical bickering, canonverse, chest bukkake, drunk!mitaka cameo, hux has an overactive imagination, i live for kylo's horrendous hux impressions, jealous!possessive kylo, listen mitaka just reALLY LOVES THE FO OK, nearly caught, phasma Suffers (tm) every day, soft cock blowjob, started as crack and now we're here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/sarensen
Summary: Kylo Ren has seen evil, true evil, in his life. He's peered into the hearts of men and seen the darkness and depravity of monsters. He's walked in fields drenched in the blood of his enemies, slaughtered by his own hand. But nothing has shaken him so much, filled him with so much pure and abject horror, as this:Karaoke night.---I present to you the drunk!karaoke!Hux fic no one asked for! This is a combination of the few different kinktober prompts I had started working on but never managed to complete, between Life Things and working on my KRB submission. So I decided to dump all the little bits and pieces into one long, extended scene. The specific kinks included are in the tags. The karaoke part was supposed to be crack at first, but then I remembered I have a pretty bad aural kink, so. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can substitute whichever song you want for the karaoke scene, of course, but the one I personally imagine Hux singing is (the extended version of) [this Blue Stahli cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud8FQ9JToLI) of the Billy Idol song from which this fic gets its title.

Kylo Ren has seen evil, true evil, in his life. He's peered into the hearts of men and seen the darkness and depravity of monsters. He's walked in fields drenched in the blood of his enemies, slaughtered by his own hand. But nothing has shaken him so much, filled him with so much pure and abject horror, as this: 

Karaoke night.

For close to a week, the _Finalizer_ has been tethered to Vunic Terminal, a large space station in the orbit of Daxam IV, for maintenance and repairs. The massive rings of the industrial station are filled with factories and workshops and concave drydocks gouged right out of its durasteel frame, and populated by mechanics and engineers. Life on the station is dull and monotonous, and entirely unsuited for the enforced shore leave the crew of the First Order flagship suddenly find themselves on. Cycle by cycle passes to the background cacophony of magsaws and vibrohammers, and a thick veil of dust seems to permanently color the air. 

Apart from crew quarters and the starboard mess hall, most of the _Finalizer_ has been declared off limits while repairs are being made, and for days, the First Order has been wandering aimlessly around the station, getting in the way of the workmen and otherwise making a nuisance of themselves.

And then someone discovered the bar. 

Apparently, Kylo muses as he ducks through the door and into the murky, smoke-filled room, some of the crew never left. Officers cluster together in high-backed half-moon booths, leaning their elbows on sticky tables while nursing fat glasses only quarter-filled with expensive drink, or adding clouds of white smoke to the already foggy atmosphere. Stormtroopers in half-armour, missing helmets or bracers or other assorted bits and pieces mull near the counter, knocking back cheap ale and snacking on dubious-looking nuts in little trays dotted along the bar. The room is filled with oppressive heat and the smell of too many bodies pressed tightly together, and old alcohol spilled on the floor, and other, more suspicious things. 

Kylo already hates it.

At the other end of the bar is a low stage and a massive screen set into the wall. Currently, it displays the slowly-scrolling lyrics to a song Kylo doesn't know. The drone of the many voices of the bar's occupants is loud enough to drown out the background music, although it hardly seems to matter to the single occupant of the low-set stage, currently leaning a little too heavily on a tall microphone stand and gently swaying to a completely obscure rhythm.

In fact, Lieutenant Mitaka seems to have forgotten the fact that he's supposed to be singing entirely. He waves an admonishing finger at the crowd, slurring, "... o' the fil, the filthy Republic! We are now _in_ this war! Ev'ry man, woman, and..." 

Kylo tunes him out, scanning the crowd for Hux. A glint of chrome draws his eyes to the far corner, where Hux is seated with Phasma and two other officers underneath a low-hanging, blue lamp. A wall of writhing bodies cuts his path off from them. Kylo grits his teeth. He _hates_ crowds. Too many simple minds, all pushing against him, all clamoring for attention. He fights the urge to use the Force to fling them aside, out of his way. These are his allies, he reminds himself. Steeling himself, he steps into the crowd, wielding his power in front of him like a shield, instilling the barest suggestion in their minds that they suddenly want to be standing somewhere else. They part before him like waves rolling back, allowing him to slip neatly through.

In the background, Mitaka is still going strong: "...and we shan't allow diss, dissen... disobeyers!..."

Kylo flops down into the open chair next to Hux, nudging his knee with his own in greeting. He ignores Phasma's half-insolent "Sir. Surprised to see you here." and the way the other officers at the table glance nervously at one another, clearly startled by his presence. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glares around the room through his mask. The smell of smoke is heavier here, freshly rising from a cigarra balancing precariously on the lip of an ashtray near Hux's elbow. 

"Are you drinking, or just brooding?" Hux asks, and when Kylo doesn't answer, he rolls his eyes slightly, tapping the heel of his own glass on the table twice to signal for a refill. Some of the remaining liquid inside sloshes over the lip, spattering lightly onto the back of his thumb. And that's when Kylo realizes: Hux is very, very drunk. 

He pauses, then turns his head slightly in Hux's direction. The General's mind is covered in a kind of fuzzy haze, making his thoughts soft and cottony. Outwardly, however, he appears to be completely sober. In fact, the only indication that he is in any way even a little tipsy is the small, self-indulgent smile he directs toward the stage, almost fond but for the sharp edge of contempt that seems to be a permanent part of his features. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and slouched back in the chair even as he is, he still has this air of elegance, of rigidity, all straight lines and angles. 

From the stage: "...for libatio-- liberation! Equity! And for the First Order!"

The murmur of animated conversation is the only applause Mitaka's somewhat rousing, if mostly indecipherable speech gets. In the background, a glass shatters on the floor.

As the young lieutenant steps off the stage Hux raises his glass slightly in his direction, before draining the last of his drink and picking up the cigarra to take a drag. Kylo keeps his head angled toward the stage, but his eyes follow Hux's movements, the pale stretch of his throat as he tips his head back to exhale smoke to the ceiling, the way his back curves as he turns to Phasma to ask her a question. Hux falls back into conversation easily, and after a while, even the other officers start to relax again in Kylo's presence.

And while Kylo has always been uncomfortable and out of place among lots of people like this, with their swarming minds constantly threatening to overwhelm his own thoughts, Hux _thrives_ on it. He blends seamlessly, conversing affably with anyone who approaches him, regardless of their rank. He's polite, and charming, if not quite friendly, and as the night goes on Kylo can't help but feel a little envious of how he just seems to belong. These are his people, his soldiers, and the closest thing to what he can call a family. They respect him and they love him, and here in the dim, smoky bar, even seated more or less separated by rank as they are, it's almost as if they could all be a real family.

Someone comes to refill Hux's glass, ducking between him and Kylo with a bottle of amber liquid. As if taking advantage of the brief lull in conversation at their table, someone near the back calls out, "Who next for karaoke?"

The non-excited murmur of voices holds steady for a few moments, with no seeming volunteers. And then, from across the table, Phasma smiles a bit wolfishly and proclaims loudly, "General Hux!"

Kylo fixes her with a deep unseen frown behind the mask, but her proclamation catches on. Slowly, the crowd begins to chant: "Ge-ne-ral! Ge-ne-ral!"

Hux waves them down, shaking his head. 

Phasma pounds her fist on the table to the rhythm of the chant, "Ge-ne-ral!"

And Kylo bares his teeth at her, at them all. Who do they think they are? Who do they think Hux is? _You_ fools _, he would never_ \---

And then Hux gets up. The crowd roars.

Kylo can only look on in utter consternation as he pushes his chair back and gets to his feet slightly unsteadily, waving his hands placatingly and raising his voice over the loud cheering, "Alright, alright."

Kylo is very glad for his mask. It hides the way his jaw drops nearly to his chest as Hux grabs his cigarra and drink and weaves his way through the mass of bodies to the stage. Kylo knows how much he's had to drink, can feel the heavy haze over his mind, but Hux keeps a steady path, back straight and feet firmly in front of one another. Kylo finds his level of composure mildly terrifying. Inhuman, even. He watches with a frown as Hux climbs the short steps, and chooses a song from the machine set into the wall.

Massive applause nearly drowns out the sharp squeal of feedback as he steps up to the microphone, all jodhpurs and arrogance and Kylo still can't believe this is really happening, is half convinced that he's either dreaming or has been transported to some kind of alternate reality.

And then the music starts, and it's loud and deep, a thrumming bass underlaid with a subtle rhythm Kylo can feel reverberating all the way down into his chest. Hux closes his eyes and bends his head, glass dangling at a slight angle next to his thigh and the cigarra held out to the side. There is tension in the music, a kind of palpable building pressure, and though the song is unfamiliar to him, Hux seems to know it intimately. He sways with it, feeling the rhythm, riding the strange and haunting melody, head lowered so his lips nearly caress the microphone. His eyes are closed, expression intimate and softly concentrated, and then he takes a deep breath, and starts to sing.

And his _voice_. 

It's clear, and bright, and more beautiful than anything he's ever heard. The hair on the back of Kylo's neck rises, goosebumps racing down his arms. 

And it's so surreal that this is _Hux_ , the same hard and unforgiving Hux who commands legions, the First Order's famed Ice General, feared as much as loved by his own people, the same Hux with emotional walls higher than the _Finalizer_ is long, walls Kylo has repeatedly tried to break through with little success. And here he is, laying himself intimately bare for anyone to see.

A hush of silence falls over the bar, every eye in the room fixed solely on Hux in awe. A beat picks up in the song, steady and compelling and Kylo can feel it driving straight into his ribs and lungs until eventually his heart starts to race to catch up with it (or maybe it's just the way Hux's lips stroke the microphone, a soft and loving caress). He loses touch with everything except the sound of Hux's voice. It's as if his surroundings fade to black, and he fades into the music, into that little space between Hux's mouth and the microphone, into the soft wet sounds of his breath. He can't tear his eyes away from him long enough to look, but he knows he's not the only one, can feel the wonder of everyone else in the room, all focused solely on Hux.

A lull in the song, and Hux pulls back to breathe and let the bass and drums fill the space in between, and then he opens his eyes and looks straight at Kylo, unerringly and steadily. It's as if an electric shock passes between them, traveling down Kylo's spine and straight to his cock. Hux manages to hold his gaze somehow even through the mask, takes a long slow drag on the cigarra and then curls over the microphone again, gripping it in the same hand. Kylo shifts uncomfortably, wholly consumed by a sudden and uncontrollable lust, the need to possess, a craving for Hux that he can't and doesn't want to fight.

All around Kylo, he can feel both men and women alike having the same reaction, a heady and overwhelming cloud of _need_ pressing up against Kylo from all sides. 

It angers him, deeply; Hux is _his_. 

To the First Order, Hux is a leader and a figurehead and the steady spine that holds their operation together. He is not this lithe and supple creature curled around a voice more beautiful than kyber crystal, not the little frown of intent nor the delicate shift of collarbones beneath his shirt. _That_ Hux belongs solely to Kylo, to the dark and secret nights spent in Hux's bed learning every inch of his body, to the stolen kisses after long missions and the angry fight-fucking after every disagreement. He's the only one who has seen that Hux. 

That Hux is _his_ and his alone. Or, at least, he used to be.

Now, everyone is seeing him like this, open and on display, a target for their desire.

Kylo clenches one fist on top of his thigh, enraged enough for his hands to shake. When he doesn't think he can sit there any longer without bringing the walls down around them with the Force, he shoves his chair back and gets up, stalking out of the bar. No one even notices him leaving, all the eyes still rooted firmly on Hux.

Outside in the dusty corridor, he leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. Torn edges of coarse, peeling wallpaper press into the back of his neck. The music is muffled here, dim, but it does nothing to hide the sound of that voice. Kylo's hands curl into fists at his sides, his whole body trembling with tension. He's so hard it _aches_. He waits until he hears the song rise to a crescendo, and then slowly fade, and for a massive roar of cheering and applause to take its place.

And then he takes a deep breath and ducks back inside.

Hux is just stepping off the stage. Kylo can feel his elation even from here. He loves being the center of attention, though he would never admit it, thrives on admiration and praise, and from the way the members of the First Order surround him, not quite patting his back but laving him with compliments, Kylo surmises he is getting a lot of both. 

Hux's exhilaration turns into mild annoyance when he sees Kylo. Kylo stands in front of his direct path, big enough to block him from escape. He raises his voice above the crowd: "General, I need to speak with you."

Hux tries to sidestep, searching for a way around him and not meeting his eyes. He says, sharply, "Not now, Ren."

Kylo reaches out and grabs his forearm, fingers digging into the white exposed skin between his glove and the rolled up sleeve of his shirt a little too hard. He growls, "Yes. Now.", and turns, pulling Hux behind him. 

Hux, struggling, demands, "Unhand me this instant!", but he isn't strong enough to break free of Kylo's hold.

In the cold and clear air of the empty corridor outside, Kylo rounds on him. Hux's boots click on the tiles as Kylo crowds him back against the wall and slams his palm on the aging wallpaper next to his head, glaring.

Annoyance buzzes around Hux's head like a swarm of angry bees. He scowls at Kylo, biting out, "What is the _meaning_ of this?"

"You can sing." It comes out louder than Kylo intended, more an accusation than a question.

"... What of it?" Hux asks after a brief pause, looking at Kylo a little like he's gone mad.

"You never told me."

Incredulously: "Why would I? It's not exactly a celebrated skill in the military."

"Your voice..." Kylo cuts off, growls, frustrated that there is a part of Hux he didn't know about, that despite all of his power, Hux still remains beyond his understanding, and even more frustrated that he can't seem to find the words to explain this to him. He needs to make him understand that the secret parts of him should belong only to Kylo. That he alone has the right to know them.

He knows he sounds crazy. 

But as he shifts his weight, head dipping under his own annoyance, he senses a change in Hux's demeanor. He looks up, and sees the irritation on Hux's face slowly dissolve. His body relaxes, some of the tension coming out of his shoulders. "You liked it, then. My singing."

"No," Kylo denies immediately, because he's feeling obstinate.

The frown grows back, and Hux huffs, "Then why all this fuss?

"You didn't see the way they looked at you."

"Preposterous."

"I could _feel_ it," Kylo insists, despite Hux's clear and bitter derision, "Their desire. They wanted you."

Hux stares at him for a moment, then rolls his eyes, and sighs, and shakes his head, and lifts one hand to gently cup the cheek of Kylo's mask. "Kylo. _Theey--_ " (the word stretches just slightly too long, a sign of his lingering insobriety) "--can't have me." He says it with that sudden intense gentleness he sometimes confronts Kylo with out of nowhere and Kylo never knows how to deal with. 

Kylo understands that it means he's been forgiven, understands that it means fondness, a wish to be close. He reaches up and trails his fore- and middle fingers over Hux's lower lip. Hux bites down on the tip of one finger and tugs the glove off of his hand. He holds the leather between his teeth and grins at Kylo and Kylo _definitely_ knows what that one means: Enough talking. 

He presses close, aligning his body with Hux's and leaning into murmur, "I'm going to fuck that smirk right off your face."

"Ren..." Hux admonishes around the glove, but Kylo loses the rest of his sentence when he feels a presence nearby. He tilts his head slightly to the side, sensing military rigidity, a sense of responsibility, boredom, and a little resentment. A Stormtrooper on patrol, wishing she were in the bar with the others instead.

Kylo panics; lifts his hand next to Hux's temple and uses the Force to put him to sleep. The glove tumbles from Hux's lips to the floor unnoticed, and his body slumps forward onto Kylo. Kylo hefts him up over his shoulder, taken slightly off guard as always by how light he is, how slender, slighter than the coat would have everyone believe.

He's too late. The Stormtrooper turns the corner and slows to a stop.

Kylo, mind racing, says, "The General has had too much to drink."

The Stormtrooper stares.

Kylo shifts slightly uncomfortably. "I'm taking him back to his quarters on the _Finalizer_."

He can feel the 'trooper's eyes boring into him right through her mask. He clenches his teeth and bites out, "As you were," before turning and stalking off.

He can feel her eyes on him all the way down the corridor.

 

\---

 

Hux wakes up all at once. One moment, he's asleep, the next, he sits up like a reverse avalanche, crumbling together until he's clutching the sheets to his chest and staring around the room like a wild animal. They're in Hux's quarters on the _Finalizer_ , and Kylo has turned the heat up and dimmed the lights and stripped down to his breeches. He's just placing his carefully-folded tunic on top of Hux's desk when he feels that icy glare land on his back, and hears Hux ask, "What did you do to me."

When he turns to look at him over his shoulder, Hux lifts the sheets a little to peek under them, and adds: "I have an additional question." He looks up at Kylo with a suspicious frown. "Why am I naked?"

Kylo turns back to the desk to hide his small smile. He finishes tucking the sleeve of the tunic around and underneath, then schools his features, turns and walks slowly to the bed. "You were drunk. You... passed out. I brought you back to your quarters."

Hux's eyes narrow dangerously. "You _put_ me to _sleep_?"

"You were making a spectacle of yourself in the corridor."

Hux is instantly indignant. "I most certainly was not!"

Kylo defends, "I was only trying to preserve your dignity."

"... By kidnapping me from a party I was very much enjoying?" Hux huffs.

Kylo crosses his arms over his bare chest. "Well, I wasn't."

Exasperated, Hux lifts his hands. "Then why were you there? You hate those things. Why bother even going if you were just going to sit there hiding behind that infernal mask and be miserable all--"

"Because you were there," Kylo says, too quickly.

Hux stops, looking slightly taken aback, then recovers. "Be that as it may. It's no excuse for your behaviour."

" _My_ behaviour?" Kylo uncrosses his arms. "You're the one who went up on stage in front of the entire First Order and basically fucked the microphone. Thanks to you I've been hard all night."

Hux's eyes flicker down only briefly before he looks away from the obvious evidence, face dissolving into a derisive, if somewhat pleased sneer. "Just from hearing me sing...?"

Kylo, defensive, crosses his arms again to keep from fidgeting. "You have a nice voice. It should be mine. I want to own it." 

Hux shakes his head at him. "What are you going on about."

"It drove me crazy," Kylo says through clenched teeth, uncrossing his arms to ball his hands into fists next to his sides, "It drove everyone crazy. They shouldn't look at you like that. I'm the only one who gets to look at you like that." He stalks over, pace too quick with the intensity of his feelings, and crawls onto the bed, over Hux. "I needed to remove you from that environment." 

Hux draws back slightly to fix him with a disappointed stare. "Tsk. Kylo. You know what Supreme Leader always says. 'Self control is the first step to victory.' I'm sure he would be disappointed at your actions tonight. A more appropriate approach would have been to follow proper courtship protocol and buy me a drink."

Kylo, meanwhile, is looking at him, horrified. "... Please never mention the Supreme Leader in bed again."

"Why?" The corner of Hux's mouth lifts in a slight smile, and he reaches down between them to give Kylo's cock a squeeze, bringing his flagging erection back to full hardness. "I found the expression on your face supre-- haha, supremely satisfying."

Kylo shakes his head. "You are supremely drunk."

"Yes," Hux agrees, that small smile still in place, "I am." 

Kylo hunches over him, large and heavy, and closes the gap between them to kiss him. The sheets rustle softly as Hux reaches up to tangle his fingers in his hair. He makes a delicious, soft sound into Kylo's mouth, all honey and cream, and between kisses Kylo murmurs against his lips, "Need to be inside you."

Hux pulls back and fixes him with a look, one hand still caressing the back of his head. "Hmm mm. No. I have a meeting with Kuat-Entralla's board of directors tomorrow. A long meeting. Lots of sitting."

Kylo makes a face, stopping just short of whining. He's so hard it's starting to hurt, every minute shift of his breeches a sweet kind of torture. "Please... I'll die if I have to wait any longer."

Hux, uncharacteristically mercurial, sighs, then gives him an indulgent smile, pushing hair out of Kylo's face. "Now, now. Must you always be so melodramatic? Kiss me."

Kylo doesn't hesitate, kissing him hard, with tongue and with teeth.

Hux, in a show of incredible coordination for how drunk he still is, manages to undo Kylo's breeches and free his cock. He pulls away to look down between them, and takes Kylo's balls into his hand. They fill his palm, and the sensation as he closes his long fingers around them and squeezes, lightly, is exquisite. "Just look at you..." he murmurs, "Full to bursting for me. Obscene." 

A long stream of precome dribbles from the head and onto the sheets over Hux's hip, hot and sticky. Kylo's eyes flutter slightly. He tips his head forward, hair tumbling over his eyes, and says darkly, "I wanted to shove my cock into your mouth. To have your hands and your lips wrapped around it, worshipping it like you worshipped that microphone."

Hux rubs his palm over Kylo's sack, fingers pressing down languidly on the smooth skin just behind, and admonishes lightly, "Come now. You should know better." 

Kylo does. In the years they've been together, Hux has let Kylo use every single part of him, come all over his ass and his stomach and his chest, but never his face. Never his mouth. It hasn't bothered Kylo, not when there are so many other delicious parts of him freely offered up for the taking. But now... after seeing him sing, he's verging dangerously on becoming obsessed with his wet, pink lips and the warm, warm tongue inside. 

He leans down to kiss that irresistible mouth again. Hux's hand stills, temporarily forgetting about Kylo's cock, but the pressure soon becomes unbearable and Kylo presses his hips down, trapping Hux's hand as he starts lightly humping against his hip.

Hux pulls back from the kiss, exasperated. "Alright." He slaps Kylo's haunch lightly when he doesn't immediately move. " _Alright_. Get off, you big beast." 

Kylo obeys, shifts back and wriggles out of his breeches while Hux sits up, dogtags clinking as he reaches over to his bedside table for his cigarras. He lights one, then leans back against the black pillows, hooking his free arm behind his head. He gestures archly with the hand holding the cigarra. "Go on, then."

Having been given permission, Kylo fixes him with a feral grin. He definitely doesn't share Hux's reservations about using his mouth. Tugging the sheet down to Hux's ankles, he straddles his thighs, kissing his chest, the concave dip of his belly, one slightly-jutting hipbone, and takes his soft cock into his mouth. Hux makes a soft, "Hmm", blowing a stream of smoke through his nose and closing his eyes. Kylo rolls his cock lightly, curling his tongue around it to taste the soft skin before allowing the slightest scrape of teeth as he pulls back. He can feel Hux growing inside his mouth, slowly filling out, and he can feel his pleasure in the Force, a warm and gentle thing, slowly cresting and ebbing with Kylo's movements. 

Hux makes these delicious, soft sounds with that wonderful voice of his and it's really astounding that Kylo hasn't noticed how melodic it is, until now. He works Hux until he is completely hard, then pulls away with a wet, sucking sound, wiping saliva from his chin with the back of his hand before crawling up over him. He takes the cigarra from him, leaning it in the ashtray before kissing him again. Hux exhales the smoke from his lungs into Kylo's mouth, and Kylo breathes it in, hot and thick, and it tastes like ash and like Hux. 

Hux pulls away: "You're being affectionate today," and his voice doesn't betray if he's bothered by this or not. But the Force tells Kylo he is tingling with pleasure and the lingering effects of drink, and the way he rubs his palms almost fondly over Kylo's shoulder blades makes Kylo think he doesn't mind it too much.

He tells Kylo, "Get on with it, then. I have an early day tomor--"

Kylo pushes two fingers into his mouth before he can quite finish the word. Hux's eyes widen at him indignantly, but Kylo doesn't remove his fingers, wild with the sight of those lips wrapped around his knuckles. They stare at each other for a long second, a silent challenge, Kylo's palm resting lightly on Hux's chin. He wins. Slowly, Hux's tongue starts to move, pressing against the pads of Kylo's fingers. He pouts his lips and pulls back, coating them in saliva. He keeps Kylo's stare firmly as he sucks them into his mouth again, right to the knuckles, breathing through his nose.

And then he _bites_ him, hard. Kylo hisses, jerking back and turning his hand around to look. Clearly visible teeth marks stand out white and welting on the shiny base of his fingers. He looks up accusingly. Hux has a very self-satisfied look on his face. One Kylo is about to wipe right off.

He narrows his eyes, spreading Hux's thighs apart before pushing one finger inside him, straight up to the knuckle, without pause.

Hux arches up, hissing, "Stars, Kylo. Patience!"

"Come now," Kylo repeats, in a truly horrible mockery of Hux's accent, "You should know better."

Hux glares at him, but it dissolves into an involuntary moan when Kylo moves his finger, crooking it lightly inside to rub over his prostrate. His hands bunch in the sheets, arms quivering, and when he can't seem to hold still any longer he lifts one leg, hooking it over Kylo's shoulder to keep him in place. His face is slightly scrunched up and beautiful. When Kylo pushes the tip of his second finger inside he makes this strained little stuttering sound, jaw working. And it drives Kylo completely wild. There's no way he can possibly wait any longer.

He knows he's too big, knows he hasn't prepared Hux enough. But he also knows Hux, knows how much he can take, and knows how far he can push it before really hurting him. Anyway, Hux likes a little pain. Kylo pulls his fingers out and hitches Hux's other leg up over his shoulder, dragging him into his lap. The sheets wrinkle and bundle beneath his body as Kylo tugs him closer by the hips and uses one hand to line himself up. And then he pushes inside.

Hux cries out, fingers taloning on Kylo's haunches and leaving angry, red welts. Kylo pushes until he feels the tip slip in, Hux's hole tightening sweetly around that sensitive spot just below the hood. Kylo can't stop the drawn-out groan from escaping his lips. The Force is singing around them with their mixed pleasure, prickling all over Kylo's body like effervescent foam. He tries to keep still, to give Hux time to adjust, but his hips stutter slightly beyond his control, desperate to move inside of him.

Hux is still clutching at his thighs, dragging his nails over the soft black hairs there and leaving little half-moons of sharp pain. Kylo tugs his hands away and slams them on the bed next to his sides. He keeps them in place with the Force while Hux struggles against his hold. Leaning his palms on both sides of his head, he gives in to the urge to slowly push forward, sinking into his body to the hilt until his balls bulge in the tight squeeze between his thighs and Hux's ass.

Hux's head is thrown back, mouth hanging open in a silent "o". Kylo shifts up, rising up onto his knees and bending Hux almost in two. He leans down to growl somewhere in the vicinity of his clavicle, "I'm gonna spill so deep inside you you'll taste it in your mouth."

He snaps his hips forward, and Hux curses, "Kriffing haa--, kriffing hell, Kylo--", struggling against his Force grip, hips twitching with Kylo's thrusts and his cock bobbing helplessly against his stomach.

He looks beautiful like this, cheeks flushed enough to make his freckles stand out, eyes screwed shut under a frown, and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Kylo wants to taste it, so he does; sucks Hux's bottom lip between his and draws his tongue over the tiny spots of red, tasting the metal tang of blood mixed with ash and something that is just very uniquely Hux.

Hux moans, and _squeezes_ around Kylo, and the sensation is intense enough to spear into the bottom of his spine, curling his back into an arch. He loses concentration, mouth pressed motionlessly against Hux's, loses his grip on him in the Force, and suddenly Hux's hands are all over him, on his back and his arms and his thighs and pushing against his chest until Kylo has no choice but to sit up, slightly disorientated. 

It never ceases to amaze him that Hux can control him like this; that his body seems to do whatever Hux wants it to, beyond Kylo's control, though Hux is physically much weaker than him and it shouldn't be possible. Yet, Hux pushes, and Kylo goes, leaning back until he rests on his ankles, still buried to the hilt and fighting not to move. 

Hux wriggles into position, using the back of Kylo's neck to pull himself up into his lap. Kylo's arms go up around his lower back to support him automatically - he could hold him there with the Force, but he wants to touch, needs to feel him in his arms. There, Hux stops, and for a long moment the only sound in the room is their breathing. They look at each other quietly for a long time while Hux just makes these infuriatingly slow little thrusts, forward and backward. It's not enough. The pressure is almost excruciating.

As if he can sense Kylo about to take back control, Hux gives him a warning look. "Slowly." He sinks back, then lifts himself up again slightly, "Make it last."

He leans down for a slow kiss, and Kylo's eyes flutter shut. He finds himself suddenly surrounded by Hux, physically and in the Force, Hux's mind enveloping his like a fog - or maybe he's the one who slipped into Hux's mind - but it's warm and safe and good and he never wants to be anywhere else. He always wants to feel like this, frozen inside this moment and inside this shimmering connection between them.

But then his lungs start to scream and he has to pull away for air, and when he looks up, Hux looks just as dazed as he feels. And Kylo doesn't think he's going to last very much longer at all, not like this, inside of Hux both mentally and physically. So he carefully extracts his mind, pulls back into himself while pushing Hux back against the pillows. 

And then he leans his elbows next to his head and pushes in, slow and deep, and the angle is _perfect_ and Hux's cock is trapped between them, pressed tightly against Kylo's stomach. And Hux is looking up at him with this content little smile on his face, and Kylo feels a little like he's about to combust.

He mumbles, "Say you love me."

Hux snorts lightly, bringing one hand up to rest lightly over Kylo's cheek, and says "You're an idiot."

"Say it," Kylo insists with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Hux grits his teeth. "Your very existence vexes me."

"You can't live without me," Kylo counters, and shoves in deep enough to make Hux's breath hitch.

Hux's neck arches, and his whole body shudders. "I'd rather die by, aah, die by Rathtar than spend another day with you."

Kylo growls, "Kiss me."

And Hux strains forward and kisses him with more teeth than tongue, hot and hard and violent.

Kylo comes with a stuttered cry into his mouth, emptying himself into Hux in long, hot spurts. He comes hard, and at length. He can feel it start to well up inside Hux, hot, wet pressure building and squelching between them with every minute thrust of his hips until it starts to dribble out onto the sheets, and still he keeps going, body shaking and thighs tensed to keep himself buried as deep as he can. A thick, white stream of it runs down Hux's cleft, forming a small pool on the bed beneath him.

Finally, he empties himself, body stilling apart from his panting breaths and racing heart. He rests his forehead against Hux's for a long second, waiting for the spots to fade behind his eyes. Hux pets his hair and kisses his cheek, chest slick with sweat and radiating heat. 

When Kylo hasn't moved for a while, Hux starts to squirm, pushing at his biceps. "Can't. Breathe. You're crushing me."

Kylo reluctantly levers himself up, body sluggish and heavy, and carefully pulls out of Hux. A flood of warmth gushes out between them, dribbling over his thighs to add to the sticky pool seeping into the mattress.

He ignores the downward turn of Hux's lips as he flops down next to him tiredly, throwing one arm over his eyes. 

Hux is muttering something about 'always making such a mess' and 'the overhead expenses of additional cleaning droids', but it gets lost in the pleasant buzz inside Kylo's head, a warm blanket of contentment wrapping around his thoughts and starting to drag him down toward sleep.

Hux slaps his elbow lightly before dragging his arm away from his face. Kylo makes an unhappy sound, and opens his mouth to protest, but Hux puts his palm over Kylo's mouth to muffle the words and says, "Oh no you don't. I'm not done yet."

He crawls over Kylo, shuffling up on his knees until he's straddling his chest, and starts to stroke his still hard cock quickly, in that efficient and almost businesslike way he has, one hand pressed against the headboard behind Kylo's head to steady himself. He's mesmerizing like this, silhouetted by the ceiling lights, a strand of hair falling at an angle over one eye, and his face so focused and intense. 

Kylo reaches out to clasp the backs of his thighs, holding him steady, content just to watch. He can feel it the moment Hux is about to come, in the quiver and spasm of his thighs and in the way the Force vibrates around him and then he does, covering Kylo's chest in long spurts of warmth, eyes scrunched shut and jaw hanging slack and open.

It takes him less time to finish than Kylo, and the mess is significantly smaller. He sits back heavily on Kylo's thighs, dogtags shifting over his chest as his body goes soft all at once. His hair sticks up in a tuft on the left side of his head where Kylo's hand had been buried in it, and he's flushed, and relaxed, and gorgeous. Kylo allows himself a few moments to just look at him, to marvel that he's the only one allowed to see Hux like this, taken apart and messy; that he's the cause of it, the only one to break through the facade of perfection to see the real Hux beneath.

When Hux has caught his breath, Kylo reaches down to collect the rumpled bedsheet from the foot of the bed and uses it to clean his chest, and his cock, and the back of Hux's thighs and as much as he can of the mess he made on the bed.

Hux shifts off of him, scooting to the side of the bed to watch.

When he's done, Kylo bundles up the sheet between his hands and tosses it vaguely in the direction of the refresher door. "Death by Rathtar, huh?"

Hux scoffs, reaching up to try and straighten his hair. "It's a far better alternative than being cursed with the affliction of loving you."

But there's no bite to the words, and he lies down on his side, presenting his back to Kylo invitingly.

Kylo shifts up behind him and puts an arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest and admiring the contrast of Hux's pale, pale, smooth skin against his own, scarred and tanned.

Hux is going to hate him in the morning, hungover and too sore to sit. He'll take it out on Kylo, later. Something to look forward to. 

When it's been quiet long enough that he thinks Hux might have fallen asleep, he murmurs into his hair, "You'll never sing for anyone but me again."

And maybe he puts a little Force into the words, but Hux doesn't answer, and soon, Kylo drifts off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

\--- _EARLIER_ \---

 

"The General has had too much to drink."

SK-7620 is not quite sure what the appropriate response is in this situation. Coming across one of your superior officers carrying the other like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder simply is not covered in most standard training manuals. Ren bears the tall General's weight like it's nothing. He clasps Hux's limp body around the thighs, allowing his arms to dangle down behind his back. 

After a slightly awkward pause, Ren continues, "I'm taking him to his quarters on the _Finalizer_."

SK-7620 blinks furiously under her mask. Her mouth works, but no sound comes out. 

At least, she concludes, it's nice to finally see some solidarity between the _Finalizer_ 's commanders.

Ren, seemingly annoyed, snaps, "As you were," and turns, stalking off.

SK-7620 stares after him, trying to convince herself that she imagined this whole scenario, or that this is all some kind of convoluted dream. But then she notices a leather glove lying half-folded and abandoned on the floor where they stood. She walks over slowly, crouching to pick it up and examine it. 

Those are definitely not teeth marks on the one finger. Nope. Definitely imagining it. She shoves the glove into her utility belt quickly and gets up, turning around heading toward where muffled conversation and thumping music are drifting from the closed door to the bar. 

She is definitely not being paid enough for this.


	3. Chapter 3

The CEO of Kuat-Entralla Engineering is a short, stocky human with a bald spot on the exact top of his head. He has a deeply annoying, nasal voice, and his shirt bulges in all the wrong places, its buttons stretched to their very limits and wobbling with every snorted exhale.

Hux finds his eyes rooted to the straining buttons over the man's stomach, just visible beneath his ill-fitting jacket. It's a disaster waiting to happen. He can picture it now: a button snaps loose and rebounds off the table, pings against the wall, and impacts with the back of the man's head with enough force to penetrate his skull. The man slumps forward, instantly dead, and bleeds out over the table. Kuat-Entralla Engineering falls into the hands of his successor, a wayward son too fond of his drink, or perhaps a distant, corrupt niece. The company goes bankrupt, and manufacturing of the First Order's fleet grinds to a halt. The Resistance takes advan---

"General Hux...?"

Hux blinks, and looks up. Everyone around the table is looking at him expectantly. There had been something about a budget increase to cover the overhead costs on... something. He waves his hand. "Yes, yes. Fine."

Around the table, heads nod, and fingers tap datapads. Hux presses his fore- and middle fingers lightly, discreetly, against the side of his temple. It does nothing to ease the throbbing. Sitting is proving to be more painful than he'd thought, too. His body aches in all the deepest places. His stomach churns, threatening to empty itself right there over the table. He swallows it down, and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. This meeting has already been going for three hours, and so far all he has to show for it is a detailed mental summary of a fat man's buttons.

If Hux were the kind of person to believe in hell, this would be it.

"And now, regarding the repairs to the _Finalizer_ 's ion shift gears, unfortunately the work is taking longer than expected. There were some unexpected costs incurred. Kuat-Entralla is of course happy to bear the expenses of the raw materials, but the additional manpower does not fall under our maintenance agreement, and so--"

"It's fine!" Hux snaps, and immediately regrets it. Around the table, heads lift to stare, open-mouthed, before dropping back down again to avoid meeting his gaze. The tension in the room is almost palpable.

He takes a deep breath, willing himself not to throw up. "Just add it to our running account of all your other blunders."

The board of directors exchange glances. The CEO clears his throat, shuffling a little in his chair. "General Hux. I assure you the First Order is our highest priority client. If our work thus far has been unsatisfactory, perhaps it is time for us to renegotiate our--"

The doors to the meeting room slide open, interrupting him. Curious murmurs turn into gasps of astonishment as Kylo Ren enters the room, a commanding presence all in black with his cowl draped low over his head and that menacing mask hiding his face. He pauses just inside, filling the doorway, and demands, "I must speak with General Hux immediately."

Hux actually bares his teeth at him, unable to control his annoyance. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's a matter of urgency." Kylo spares the other people in the room the barest glance, and growls, "Get out."

"I _beg_ your pardon?" says the CEO, half-standing with his datapad's pen trembling in one clenched, meaty fist. A single bead of sweat rolls down his temple.

Kylo takes a single step toward him. The room shakes with a deep rumble, rattling the little cups of courtesy tea lining the table. People scramble to get up, snapping shut datapad cases and stuffing papers into portfolios. In a whirlwind of activity, they bundle out the door, giving Kylo a wide berth on the way out.

Behind Hux, Phasma's armor clinks in the wake of their silence, chrome helmet fixed in Kylo's direction but addressing Hux: "Everything alright, sir?"

Hux waves a dismissing hand, "I think you had better leave as well.

"Sir." She clanks to the door, helmet turning to stay fixed on Kylo as she passes.

The door hisses shut behind her, and the room is suddenly quiet but for the sound of a vibrosaw cutting through durasteel, muffled by distance and walls.

Hux glares at Kylo, who is approaching him with one fist held out in front of him, confident and sure. He stops in front of Hux and says, "I have something for you."

"It had better be an apology."

Kylo holds out his fist, gesturing for Hux to take what's held inside.

With an annoyed sigh, Hux uncrosses his arms, holding out a hand.

Kylo drops two small, yellow pills into his palm. "For your headache." A peace offering.

Hux looks at them consideringly, weighing the satisfaction of throwing them in Kylo's face against the relief of taking them. Relief wins. He swallows them both dry, closing his eyes as they start to work almost immediately.

A click and a hiss as Kylo takes off the mask, then a rustle of cloth as he comes to half-sit on the table next to Hux's chair. "So. How did it go?"

"Well, it may have gone better if we hadn't been interrupted before negotiations could truly begin." He opens his eyes to give Kylo a pointed look.

"You've been in here for three hours," Kylo says, incredulously.

"Yes, well. There are... certain formalities. In any case, I was miserable."

"I'm sure you did an excellent job."

Hux sighs. "Why are you here, Ren? What was so urgent that you had to barge in here unannounced and ruin the most important meeting I'll have with the First Order's sole fleet manufacturers this entire year? Don't say 'hangover remedy.' That's not the reason."

Kylo closes his mouth again, then frowns, deciding to say (growl) instead, "It's that slimey puffer pig."

Hux stares. "You mean the... CEO of Kuat-Entralla."

"Yes," Kylo grumbles. "I could hear his thoughts all the way on the other side of the station."

Hux huffs, crossing his arms. "Well, unless he was planning an elaborate assassination plot against me, I fail to see why it should be cause for you to come barging in here like some---"

"No," Kylo interrupts, "Not... that."

"Then?"

"He wanted to..." Kylo gives him a meaningful look, or tries to, anyway.

"Wanted to what?"

"You know." This followed by some kind of vague hand gesture involving three fingers and some convoluted wrist twisting.

Hux stares. "Are you having some kind of seizure?"

"He wanted to fuck you!" Kylo explodes.

Hux blinks.

"He was sitting there imagining all the lewd things he would do to you and your gorgeous ass, from the..."

Hux loses him for a few moments, failing to hide a slight smile. "... He thinks my arse is 'gorgeous'?" ... and then the rest of the sentence catches up: "He wanted to put his _what_ in my _where_?!"

"Yeah," Ren nods, "exactly. So I've ordered him and all of his Eopie-looking lackeys to be detained for questioning."

Hux can feel a vein starting to throb somewhere above his left eye, despite the pain-killers. This conversation is not going at all the way he expected. "Tell me you haven't just. Compared our main corporate investors to domesticized beasts of burden. And thrown them in a holding cell."

Kylo doesn't seem the least bit nonplussed. "Not to their faces, no. I did have them imprisoned, however."

Hux glares. "How."

"I had a squad of 'troopers waiting for them outside."

It's a few seconds before Hux can calm himself enough to form words. He looks at Kylo and tries to keep his voice controlled when he says through gritted teeth, "Did you know, on Teisa Seven, they hold public executions as a form of weekend entertainment."

Kylo raises an eyebrow at him.

Hux goes on, "They eviscerate the accused. Hang them from tall poles by hooks gouged straight into their backs. And then they release swarms of carnivorous ants over their bodies. People bet on who will scream the loudest before they die."

"We've never been to Teisa Seven," Kylo points out.

"Not. Yet." Hux keeps looking at Kylo steadily. "I'm currently considering arranging a short shore leave for you there. Very short."

Kylo rolls his eyes slightly. "I don't understand why you're angry at me."

"You don't understand," Hux repeats incredulously. "Why I'd be angry that you interrupted my important business meeting? Or that you might have just caused a major intergalactic incident that may cost us our funding? Or that you took advantage of my inebriated state and basically forced yourself on me last night despite my protests? Or that you insulted my singing voice or kidnapped me or used the Force to put me to sleep? Which of those are you unclear on?"

"I didn't insult your singing," Kylo says, somewhat feebly.

Hux rears out of his chair.

Kylo scrambles up, holding out his hands placatingly, "Okay! Okay, Hux. Kiffing hell. Put-- Hux, put the blaster away. There's no need for that."

Hux glares, but slowly holsters the blaster at his hip again, still half tempted to use it.

Kylo says, flatly, insincerely, "What can I do to make it up to you."

Hux takes a few deep breaths through his nose, gathers himself, then sits down again, telling himself it's not the first time he's wanted to shoot Kylo, nor is it likely to be the last. And actually, it strikes him as he watches Kylo watching him, there _is_ something. Something he thought about long ago, before he and Kylo started fucking, but never dared dream he would have the opportunity to do.

Something hidden so far and deep within the recesses of his most unattainable fantasies, he's hardly ever stopped to consider it.

The large panes of the one-sided transparisteel viewport covering one side of the room frame a dimmed view of the _Finalizer_ , drifting in drydock for repairs. The dusty yellow haze surrounding her sparks with the torches of a hundred welders, workers swarming over her hull like ants. But in the conference room, it's just the two of them, alone in a silence thick enough that he can hear the rustle of Kylo's robes with every slight shift.

If Kylo really did have the entire accounting department of Kuat-Entralla Engineering detained, Hux supposes, it means they won't have any interruptions for a while, if nothing else.

He smiles, slowly, all teeth and no mirth, and knows he looks a bit feral but doesn't care. Kylo blinks, and actually _backs away_ from Hux a little.

Hux straightens his uniform tunic, and points one finger at the floor between them. He looks up at Kylo and says, "On your knees."

Kylo looks at him incredulously.

Hux nods down at his own thighs, spreading them open expectantly.

Kylo says, "You're not serious."

"On the floor, Ren," Hux commands, using his General voice, "I won't ask again."

Kylo makes a face, but slides off the table and sinks to the floor between Hux's knees. "Right here. Really."

"Really. Show me how _sorry_ you are."

Kylo stares up at him, and for a moment Hux thinks he might challenge him. But then he pouts those fat lips of his decisively and leans forward, and - _this is happening, this is actually happening_ \- fits his mouth sideways along the length of Hux's cock through the fabric of his jodhpurs and mouths at it, bites at it, lightly. Hux can feel the damp heat of him even through the material and can't help his breath hitching slightly.

(It almost makes him feel like it's worth the bureaucratic shitstorm he's going to have to deal with at Entralla later. Almost.)

He can feel his cock stirring despite the protests of his still-aching head, hardening into the warmth of Kylos lips, pressing up against his mouth.

And then Kylo's mouth is replaced by his thick fingers, popping open each button excruciatingly slowly. Hux knows he's being teased, and grits his teeth against the urge to tell Kylo to hurry up.

He's already half hard, cock twitching in Kylo's fingers as he takes it out, and---

"Your hands are like ice!" he hisses.

The right corner of Kylo's lips twists into that crooked smile of his. "I lost a glove somewhere..."

He lifts Hux's cock between his thumb and forefingers and bends his head, and presses the flat of his tongue to the bottom of it. It's hot as a brand and wet and _deliriously_ good.

Hux bites his lip, eyes sliding shut as Kylo takes him fully into his mouth. He slides down to the root slowly, Hux's tip pressing against the back of his throat for the briefest moment before pulling back, just enough teeth to border on the edge of hurt.

And really, with lips like those Hux wonders how he ever thought Kylo wouldn't be anything but _criminally_ good at sucking dick.

Kylo pulls away, and when Hux looks down, he's smiling up at him, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"Oh, get out of my head!" Hux snaps, "And get on with it."

Kylo does.

Hux is almost fully hard now and tingling all the way down his thighs. The only sounds in the quiet room are the wet and sloppy sounds of Kylo's mouth, the soft rustle of Hux's greatcoat when he shifts, a small stuttered sound he isn't sure which of them makes.

And then a soft ping announces the doors sliding open.

Hux jerks upright and swivels the chair around, jostling Kylo under the table with a muffled yelp. His lips slip off Hux's cock, but Hux is too busy hastily arranging himself into some semblance of propriety to care.

He folds his hands on the table and hopes to all the stars that it's broad enough to hide Kylo from view. His heart pounds, and he can feel a blush starting to creep into his neck.

It's Phasma. Her armor clacks softly as she falls into parade rest. She's taken her helmet off. "General Hux."

"What?" Hux snaps, then takes a deep breath and tries again, "What is it, Captain?"

He can feel Kylo shifting against his legs. Phasma is watching him like a hawk. Her eyes trail down over Hux's neck, then flick to where Kylo's mask still rests on the table near his elbow. Hux can feel his heartbeat in his mouth.

Phasma looks up at him and says, "If you have a moment, sir, there appears to be some kind of situation developing with the employees of Kuat-Entralla Engineering."

The relief that washes over Hux is strong enough to make him a little dizzy. He replies, "I'm a bit busy right now." Beneath the table, he can feel a broad palm sliding slowly up his thigh. He knees Kylo in what he hopes is the cheek. "Can it wait?"

Phasma allows her head to turn slowly, looking around pointedly at the empty room, and at the table at which Hux is the only occupant. Hux feels the blush reach his sideburns.

Phasma says, evenly, "I'm afraid it rather can't, sir, no."

Kylo's mouth closes around Hux's cock, making him jump slightly.

There is a moment of awkward silence before Phasma asks, slowly, "... Everything alright, General?"

Hux clenches his fists tightly on top of the table, fingers dug into his palms. "Fine. Everything's fine. Just. Report on the situation."

Phasma looks at him dubiously a second longer, then seems to decide that whatever's going on here is above her paygrade. Fixing her stare slightly above and to the left of Hux's shoulder, she launches on an in-depth report on the developing intergalactic incident wherein the CEO of Kuat-Entralla Engineering apparently is threatening some kind of legal action against the First Order and all its territories.

Hux loses her after the first two sentences.

Kylo has his thick fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, dragging his bottom lip over the head again and again until Hux can feel a thin trickle of saliva tickling down over his balls. The tip of Kylo's tongue dips lightly into his slit, and Hux has to clench his jaw tightly and focus on taking deep breaths through his nose to avoid making a sound.

Eventually, he realizes Phasma has been asking him a question. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

She does, to no avail: Kylo takes him so deep that his chin traps his balls against the chair, squeezing them lightly. Hux can feel his eyes fluttering with the spike of pleasure but has no control over his reactions. His forearms tremble on top of the table.

"I, ah," - he pauses to clear his throat - "I'm sorry, Phasma." He reaches under the table to bury his fingers in Kylo's hair, wrenching his head back. The almost inaudible hiss of pain coming from between his legs grants Hux some respite, and no small measure of satisfaction. "To be honest, I'm having a little trouble concentrating." He tugs on Kylo's hair to emphasize the word 'concentrating'. "Bit of a rough night, last night."

"... Are you sure everything's alright?" Phasma asks. Her face remains emotionless, but her eyes sparkle with mischief.

Below the table, Kylo escapes his grasp, and gets his mouth back on his cock just as Hux starts to answer: "I am haaaa--" He starts bobbing his head at a fast pace, almost enough to drive Hux entirely over the edge right then and there.

Hux manages a short and clipped, "I'm fine." He can feel his neck muscles cording with the effort to stop his head tipping back with pleasure.

Phasma looks at him, one eyebrow slightly raised, then straightens into a salute. "We can continue this later. Please, sir - do get some rest."

"Yes," Hux says, struggling to contain a groan, "Thank you."

He waits for the doors to hiss shut behind her before pulling Kylo's head away from his cock and scooting his chair back to glare at him. The effect of this is admittedly ruined by the deep flush still spreading over his neck and cheeks, and by the way his cock juts out of his jodhpurs, swollen and red and glistening.

Kylo is smiling as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He crawls out from under the desk, wiping his chin on the back of his hand and mumbling, "You did ask for it."

"You _never_ give me what I ask for," Hux hisses.

"Calm down. I'll wipe it from her mind later. I could have bent you over the table right in front of her and she wouldn't remember a thing if I didn't want her to."

The mental image is sudden and visceral, strong enough to make Hux sway forward a little: _he sees himself, mouth gaping and eyes squeezed shut, scrabbling for purchase on the smooth surface of the table as Kylo rails him from behind, and Phasma, a silent watcher, standing in parade rest in the corner of the---_

"Sto-, stop it," he manages. The images stop, the heavy press of Kylo's mind dissipating from Hux's own. Hux gets up out of his chair, thighs trembling a little, and steps closer to Kylo.

He reaches up, drags him closer by the cowl until he's close enough for Hux to feel the heat of him and inhale the burnt-metal scent clinging to him always.

"When," he says softly, "are you going to learn that you can't just always take what you want?"

Kylo hums, pressing forward enough to press their foreheads together. "I _can_ always take what I want."

"Your actions have consequences."

"Like what?"

They've leaned in close enough together that Hux can feel Kylo's lips move against his as he speaks. He closes the gap, sealing their mouths together for a quick kiss. He whispers into the warmth of Kylo's mouth, "Allow me to demonstrate..."

And then he hooks his calf around Kylo's thighs and _pulls_ , and uses Kylo's weight against him to topple him onto the table and slams him down with his forearm.

Kylo's mumbled "what the _kriff_ , Hux!" is cut short by Hux pressing his still very erect cock against Kylo's thigh and grinding against him.

He leans over Kylo's back to whisper into his ear, "Consequences."

Keeping his forearm pressed on the back of Kylo's neck, he pushes his long tattered cowl out of the way and tugs down Kylo's breeches, exposing the pale ass dotted with moles he knows well enough by now to name. It's always a pleasure to see Kylo's broad back splayed in front of him. As much as he enjoys being under him, held immobile by a power he can never hope to understand and completely at the mercy of whatever Kylo wants to do to him - as much of a thrill as that is, he isn't immune to how intoxicating it is to bend that powerful body to his will either, to take his pleasure while dominating that same power; shaping it into the form of his pleasing. If the rumors are to be believed, Kylo Ren could be the most powerful Force user the Galaxy has ever seen. And here he is, bent beneath Hux, content to be constrained though he could break free at any moment.

Kylo moans lightly, and Hux nearly comes right there. He takes his time, running his hand over each cheek almost lovingly, disturbing the light black hairs on his thighs. His own cock is dribbling steadily into the seam of Kylo's shirt, swollen and red and begging for attention. He won't last long like this.

When Kylo starts squirming slightly uncomfortably, Hux takes his forearm off his shoulders experimentally. He stays, which makes Hux smile a little. Grabbing the base of his cock, he guides it in between Kylo's asscheeks and rubs it over his hole and down lower, until the tip smears precome onto the patch of skin behind his balls, and back up again, until his own balls rest snugly against Kylo's ass. It isn't quite as good as being inside of him, but the sight of his cock just teasing that ready hole, glistening with precome and saliva, is tantalizing of itself.

He lets his eyes dart up to where Kylo's neck is twisted uncomfortably back to meet his eyes. His shows him his teeth, grabbing a fistful of black hair and shoving Kylo's face back onto the table. He might be a bit too rough - Kylo makes a pained sound, and when he reaches up to touch his lip, his fingers come away bloody. A wave of heat washes over Hux at the sight, tingling straight down into his tailbone.

He grabs Kylo's ass with both hands, squeezing it to form a tunnel for his cock. He doesn't bother being gentle. His thrusts are quick and hard, snapping his hips with single-minded purpose. It's dry, and the slide is rough enough to border on pain. It's just what he needs. Pleasure spools hot and heavy in his belly, strong enough to make his thighs shake.

It's over too soon. He stutters forward, curling low as he empties himself over Kylo's back with a punched-out groan.

Kylo lets him rest on a forearm across his back, shifting uncomfortably beneath him as he waits for Hux to catch his breath.

Hux collects himself eventually, straightening up and tucking himself back into his jodhpurs. Kylo twists around to look at him. Blood still dots his lower lip, and Hux reaches out to collect it on one gloved thumb.

In his pocket, his datapad has started going wild with notifications. He'll be needed very soon, he supposes, to deal with the Kuat-Entralla mess.

But if it isn't oh so tempting to just stay here with Kylo, or better, go back to their quarters on the _Finalizer_ for a second round...

Duty calls, however.

Kylo pushes himself upright, taking a step after Hux as he starts to leave. "That's it? What about me?"

Hux smirks a little too gleefully. "What about you?"

Kylo crosses his arms. ".... Consequences. Right."

Hux pats his cheek lightly as if to say, _now you're getting it_.

He leaves Kylo there, but for the rest of the day, his mind keeps flashing back to the meeting room and his last view of Kylo leaning on the table, pants down around his thighs with his cock jutting out obscenely, blood on his lip and looking utterly disheveled. It makes it hard to concentrate on the matter at hand, and if it weren't for years of diplomacy drilled into him by means of corporal punishment, he could have fumbled the negotiations on several occasions.

He can't even punish Kylo without being haunted by it. Trust Ren to be able to take even the simple satisfaction of revenge from him.

Hux had been right. Death by Rathtar would be preferable to being with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh has it already been a year since I posted this? @_@   
> I... have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> Come scold me for taking so long to update on [tumblr](http://sarensen.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I've been obsessed with karaoke!hux ever since Domhnall's Frank performance on The Colbert Report. I always headcanon Hux sounding like Bret (seriously, what an amazing voice...!), and I'm so glad I finally found a way to indulge that particular little fantasy :)
> 
> This fic was really quick and dirty (pun fully intended) - unedited and unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://sarensen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
